Tribute to Sasuke Uchiha dan tim Taka
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Special birthday with Team Taka. Haa betapa Sasuke juga rindu pada teman-temannya itu. Menyenangkan, bukan?


_"Karin, sekarang tanggal berapa?"_

 _"Dua puluh tiga Juli, Sasuke,"_

.

.

.

.

.

Tribute to Sasuke Uchiha

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

On his birthday

Happy birthday

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memejamkan mata.

Ia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sinar matahari pagi mulai terasa panas menyentuh kakinya. Tapi Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih berbaring di bawah rindang pohon besar.

"Pagi, Sasuke. Pagiii,"

Suara Suigetsu.

Hm..

"Sejuk sekali rasanya hari ini,"

Suara Jugo.

Hm..

"Sasuke, ayo bangun.. Atau kau mau aku yang membangunkanmu?"

Suara Karin.

Hm..

 _Kenapa banyak suara orang?_

"SASUKEEE…!"

Akhirnya Sasuke terbangun. Onyx hitamnya mengkilat dan punggungnya segera tegak.

Karin duduk berlutut dan nyengir di dekatnya. Suigetsu menyeringai menampilkan taring tajamnya. Sementara Jugo, pria besar itu membelai-belai seekor burung kecil di telapak tangannya.

Mereka bertiga, kompak tersenyum lebar pada ketua tim mereka, tim Taka.

"Ah…"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia baru ingat.

Semalam ada sekumpulan shinobi buronan yang mencoba menghabisi dirinya. Harusnya mudah melawan mereka, tapi nyatanya tidak. Sasuke nyaris tertawan kalau saja tak ada Orochimaru yang kebetulan lewat di hutan itu.

Dirinya kehabisan chakra lalu tertidur semalaman. Entah bagaimana akhirnya pertarungan semalam.

"Orochimaru memberi tahu kami kau ada disini," kata Suigetsu senang. "Ya, kami langsung berlari kesini untuk menemuimu, Sasuke," lanjut Karin dengan mata berbinar. Jugo hanya tersenyum tenang dibanding dua temannya itu.

Sasuke masih diam. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Orochimaru?" tanyanya. Suigetsu menyeringai lagi. "Tenang, kau tak usah mencemaskan dia. Soal gerombolan Shinobi yang ingin membunuhmu kemarin, hhfff… mungkin jasadnya sudah membusuk," ketus Suigetsu.

"Dari pada itu Sasuke, kami sangat senang kau ada disini hari ini. Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan kau ada bersama kami tepat di hari ini," Karin mulai menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Hm…?" Sasuke bingung.

Karin cekikikan, pipinya memerah bisa bersama Sasuke lagi. Dan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah menyentak Karin untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"Kau tak ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Jugo.

Sasuke tak ingat. Tentu saja ia tak ingat. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, perjalanannya, sehingga penanggalan waktu kadang terlupakan.

Ia pun bertanya pada Karin di sisinya.

"Karin, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Dua puluh tiga Juli, Sasuke,"

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya ia ingat tanggal itu. Tapi tanggal apa ya?

Karin cekikikan lagi. Gadis Uzumaki itu makin mengelus-elus manja kepalanya di lengan kokoh Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, lelaki impiannya, pujaannya.

"Hei kenapa kau diam?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku… hanya lupa tanggal itu.."

Karin hampir tertawa lepas. "Sasuke! Masa' kau lupa tanggal sepenting ini!"

Sasuke terdiam. "Hmm..?" gumamnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali.

Suigetsu memberi kode mata pada Jugo lalu mereka menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk berdekatan dengannya dan Karin.

"Heiii, kau benar-benar lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Hari Senin," jawab Sasuke lugas. Mendengarnya, Karin nyaris tertawa lepas lagi.

Jugo nyengir. Saling melirik dengan dua rekannya yang lain.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SASUKEEE…!"

Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo kompak menghambur dan memeluk Sasuke bersamaan. Sasuke tenggelam dipeluk barbar begitu oleh ketiga temannya.

"Kyyaaaa pacarku semakin matang untuk menikah denganku," halu Karin yang paling depan dalam memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau itu mimpi buruk, Karin! Sana, geserlah sedikit!" sikut Suigetsu pada satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka.

Jugo cukup puas memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, karena dari depan… jangan ditanya.

Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa. Mereka rekan setimnya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan mereka saling berpelukan begitu.

 _Ulang tahun, eh?_

Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan. Sesuatu yang usang, lama terkubur di kenangan masa kecilnya.

Selintas, bayangan ibunya, ayahnya, dan kakak kesayangannya, Itachi-ni, mereka semua tersenyum lembut sambil bertepuk tangan.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke sayang," ibunya mencium keningnya dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya._ _"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Semoga kau bertambah kuat melebihi ayahmu ini," ayahnya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan._ _"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Ini aku belikan kau kue dango," Itachi-ni menyodorkan dango yang masih panas._ _Sasuke kecil tersenyum lebar. Rasanya hangattt sekali…_

"Karin, mau sampai kapan kau memeluk Sasuke begitu?"

Sasuke kembali ke masa kini.

Pantas saja hangat. Karin masih saja memeluknya erat. Sementara Suigetsu dan Jugo sudah duduk agak menjauh dari dirinya.

"Hhhffff… bisakah kalian berdua diam? Aku hanya ingin memeluk Sasuke sebentar lagi.." ketus Karin.

Sasuke mulai gerah. "Maaf Karin, tapi aku sudah mulai kepanasan," sahutnya. Karin terpaksa menjauh. Dalam arti ia tetap duduk di samping Sasuke.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir, se-tergila-gila apa Karin kepadanya?

"Rencanamu apa hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Jugo. "Aku ingin menemui Orochimaru," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau telat. Orochimaru pergi ke desa lain. Tapi tenang saja, tengah malam nanti ia kembali kesini." kata Suigetsu.

"Kau bersama kami saja hari ini. Ayo kita ke desa lain. Kudengar ada pawai meriah disana. Lagipula hari ini kan ulang tahunmu. Ayo kita rayakan dan bersenang-senang bersama," kata Karin riang, tangannya menggelayut manja lagi di lengan Sasuke.

"Yeah. Aku merindukan kebersamaan tim Taka. Ayo kita pergi sama-sama, Sasuke," ajak Suigetsu juga.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Apa aku mengajakmu pergi? Tidak, bodoh! Yang kumaksud tadi hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang pergi," ketus Karin.

"Cih, dasar wanita menyebalkan! Kau pikir Sasuke properti pribadimu saja begitu?! Tidakkah kau pernah malu sekali saja dengan keagresifanmu itu, Karin? Sekali saja..?" sindir Suigetsu.

Dan begitulah pagi ini berlangsung dalam hidup Sasuke jika bertemu dengan tim Taka.

Konyol, tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

Ia tentu saja merindukan kebersamaan tim mereka. Walau sampai mati pun tak akan ia akui pada anggota timnya itu.

Yeah…

 _Uchiha, right?_

Senja menjelang malam.

"Huahhhh puas sekali hari ini..! Menyenangkan sekalii, hahahaa," Karin merentangkan tangannya ke atas, melepas pegal di tubuhnya. Perut mulusnya makin terlihat.

Suigetsu merangkul pundak Sasuke, ikut tersenyum senang. "Hahaa, menyenangkan bukan?" tanyanya pada temannya yang dingin itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali. Tapi dalam hatinya, tentu saja ia juga merasa kesenangan yang sama dengan ketiga temannya itu walau tak terlalu menunjukkannya.

Mereka berempat jadi pergi ke desa sebelah untuk bersenang-senang seharian sebagai perayaan hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Karin benar, ada pawai disini dan suasananya sangat ramai. Banyak stand permainan jadi Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo puas bermain.

Hhaaa benar-benar hari yang… berbeda.

"Kau mau ini?" Jugo datang dan membawa lima tusuk dango. Sasuke terpaku sebentar, lalu mengangguk mau. Jugo membagi-bagikannya pada teman-temannya.

"Dango, eh? Maniss…" Suigetsu berkomentar sebelum melahapnya.

"Aku suka sekali makan ini waktu kecil dulu. Ibuku sering membelikannya untukku sehabis pulang kerja," sahut Karin, lalu ia makan 1 buah. "Hhaaa aku jadi rindu ibuku…" katanya setelah makan.

Sasuke menatap dango itu sebentar. Seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Jugo yang tak biasanya melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Suigetsu dan Karin diam sebentar dan ikut menatap Sasuke.

"Kakakku… dia juga suka makan kue ini," jawab Sasuke.

Mata Suigetsu melebar. "Maksudmu, Itachi-ni?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Woah, diluar dugaanku Itachi-kun suka makan kue manis begini," tambah Karin.

Sasuke menatap Karin. "Ya… aku jadi teringat dengannya," balas Sasuke. Suigetsu angkat bahu. "Siapa yang tak suka makanan manis, hehee," lalu lelaki setengah air itu kembali menyantap dangonya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi malam. Ayo kita pulang," kata Jugo mengingatkan mereka. Karin dan Sasuke pun segera menghabisi dango mereka.

Setibanya di depan rumah Orochimaru, burung pembawa pesan dari Sai, si ninja pelukis dari Konoha, tiba dan Sasuke dengan cepat menghamparkan gulungan kosong.

PLASHH

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo sama-sama penasaran dan menunggu pesan tersebut muncul.

Burung tinta itu melebur, lalu membentuk untaian kalimat bertuliskan :

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE. LOVE YOU FROM KONOHAGAKURE._ _Tertanda : Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei._ _ps : cepatlah pulang, Sakura hampir gila menunggumu kembali_

Suigetsu tertawa melihatnya. Jugo hanya tersenyum kalem. Sementara Karin, jidatnya mengerut melihat catatan paling bawah di pesan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

 _Teman-temannya…_

"Konoha, eh? Aku hampir lupa kalau kau berasal dari sana, Sasuke," kata Suigetsu. "Sudah lama kan kau belum kesana lagi?" tanya Jugo. "Iya, misiku belum selesai," jawab Sasuke.

"Teman-teman yang baik," puji Suigetsu. Jugo mengangguk setuju." Yeah, tapi tolong jangan lupakan kami disini yang juga teman-teman baikmu, Sasuke," Karin merangkul Sasuke entah yang ke berapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke pendek sambil membereskan gulungan pesannya. Ia akan menyimpan pesan itu. Pesan dari teman-temannya di Konoha.

 _Kira-kira siapa yang punya ide untuk mengirimi Sasuke ucapan selamat di hari ulang tahunnya?_ _Hmmm…._ _pasti si rambut kuning…_

"Nah, ayo kita lanjut lagi makan malam. Kue dango tadi manis, enak, tapi tetap saja tidak mengenyangkan. Karin, cepat masak," suruh Suigetsu tiap Karin bermanjaan dengan Sasuke.

"Iya cerewet," Karin terpaksa melepas Sasuke dan misuh-misuh beranjak untuk memasak makan malam.

"Ayo kita santai-santai saja dulu tunggu Karin selesai masak," Suigetsu mulai melangkah duluan ke ruang santai dalam rumah Orochimaru. Jugo dan Sasuke ikut saja langkah Suigetsu.

Malam makin larut.

Karin memasak sayur tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Alhasil Sasuke pun makan dengan lahap. Karin terus menatapnya bahagia selama ia makan tadi. Yaa siapa yang tak bahagia kalau masakannya disukai orang yang dia sukai?

Sasuke masih terjaga dan duduk sendirian di depan rumah Orochimaru. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat ribuan bintang di langit gelap. Samar-samar, suara dengkuran halus Suigetsu terdengar sampai keluar rumah. Ya, Suigetsu dan Jugo sudah tidur di awal malam.

Tinggal Sasuke yang masih terjaga. Kalau bisa, ia ingin terjaga sampai hari ini habis.

Hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatmu begini,"

Sasuke menoleh. Surai merah panjang berhembus dimainkan angin. Karin mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke.

Kali ini gadis itu tidak menempel padanya, tapi ia duduk agak jauh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ulang tahunmu, hm? Kau tampak… menikmatinya,"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu tak ada. Aku hanya… senang. Kelembutan hatimu sepertinya sudah kembali."

"Hm…?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud Sasuke,"

Sasuke diam. Karin benar.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing dengan pikirannya.

"Oh ya. Ini untukmu," Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya lalu memberikannya pada Karin.

Mata Karin membesar. Bukankah itu… jepit rambut lucu yang tadi diinginkannya di stand permainan tembak boneka? Berapa kali ia menembak tapi tetap saja tak kena sasaran. Jadilah ia merelakan jepit rambut itu.

"Sasuke…"

"Ambillah. Kupikir kau suka dengan jepitan ini," Sasuke masih menyodorkannya.

"T-tapi kapan kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hmm… saat kau pergi ke toilet."

Karin terharu. Ternyata Sasuke masih perhatian padanya. Walaupun yah… sisi dinginnya masih belum mencair.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau baik sekali," Karin mengambil jepit rambut barunya. Kecil, sederhana, murah, tapi sangat lucu dan imut dan ini pemberian Sasuke. Pasti akan ia jaga baik-baik.

"Terima kasih kembali, Karin."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menoleh padanya, menatap dalam mata merah Karin.

"Atas semuanya."

Oke.

Karin benar-benar terharu. Ia cepat-cepat menjepit rambutnya dengan hadiah dari Sasuke lalu menggeser duduknya di sisi Sasuke. Tangannya kembali merangkul lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke. Dasar aku bodoh, harusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Tapi malah kau yang memberiku hadiah. Huh dasar aku ini," Karin menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum pelan melihatnya. "Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Karin. "Tak ada," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Hhheee?!" Karin tak percaya.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu," jawab Sasuke lagi. "Tapi… masa' tak ada? Jangan sungkan, Sasuke. Kau tahu, kau bisa bilang apa saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa memberinya untukmu," balas Karin.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Apa saja… ya?" ulangnya. Karin mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Katakan saja apa keinginanmu di hari spesialmu ini?" Karin tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kalau begitu Karin…"

"Ya?"

"Karin…"

"Ya…?"

Sial, Karin jadi deg-degan sendiri menunggu momen apa itu permintaan Sasuke padanya?

Sekelebat bayangan aneh-aneh muncul di benaknya.

Sial sial sial sial siaaaallll…!

"Karin…"

"Ya… Sasuke…?"

"Jadilah temanku selamanya,"

"He?"

"Tetaplah jadi temanku,"

Dan detik itu, pertama kalinya Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Karin.

Karin shock.

Apa artinya ini?

"Teman yang selalu ada di sisiku," lanjut Sasuke.

Karin akhirnya sadar. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu apa artinya itu. Ia paham. Ia mengerti…

Pelan, Karin mengangguk. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

Teman, eh?

Baiklah.

"Ya Sasuke. Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu," Karin tersenyum getir, perasaannya aneh. Sasuke tahu perasaan Karin. Tapi gadis itu sendiri bilang apapun yang kau inginkan, katakan saja padaku…

"Jadi temanmu tidak buruk kan?" sahut Karin lagi, masih terdengar getir. Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu."

Disinilah mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Karin. Berteman.

Lewat genggaman tangan, Sasuke menghangatkan hati Karin. Yang baru saja patah hati. Tapi tak apa. Karin hanya belum menyadari… Belum.

Karin tidak menangis. Dipaksakannya tertawa. Ingat, ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke, bodoh! Kau sendiri yang menawarinya keinginan, jangan menariknya kembali! Karin berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Tak apa. Kau pun memang temanku juga," Karin mulai nyengir. Melihatnya, Sasuke jadi lebih tenang.

"Aku masuk duluan ya," kata Karin kemudian.

"Hm..?"

"Orochi-sensei sebentar lagi datang," Karin merasakan chakra gurunya itu, meski masih cukup jauh.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Pegangan tangan mereka pun terlepas. Karin pamit masuk duluan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis untuk Karin.

Sentuhan tangan Karin masih terasa hangat di lengan Sasuke.

Ha… temannya itu…

Sasuke mendongak, melihat bintang-bintang lagi.

Hari ulang tahun ya?

Tidak buruk, bukan…?

Malah sangat… menyenangkan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mengingat rasanya.

Terima kasih teman-teman…

fin

July 23rd 2018

12.32 am

For you, Sasuke..

4 jam bisa ngebut bikin fanfict 2k words gini

Biasanya mah males bgtt mentok ga ada ide

The power of love

Hahahaha


End file.
